First Kiss the Sequel
by rizandace
Summary: Sequel to First Kiss- Rory and Jess continue their relationship; what other obstacles will they have to fight through? I'm not going to finish it, sorry guys. Just be happy they got a semi-happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I HATE COMPUTERS!! I just wrote the longest author's note EVER, and then the screen FREAKIN' FROZE! AND I LOST IT ALL! Oh, well. At least now ya'll won't die of boredome from reading my stupid and pointless introduction.**

**Basically- This is a sequel to First Kiss, but if you don't feel like reading that, The Basics: Rory and Jess grew up besties, then fell in love- got together when they were sixteen after Rory dated Tristan for a while, and Jess sorta dated Shane. Lorelai and Luke got together on Christmas Eve, and it is now January 29th, so their relationship is a month old, while Rory and Jess's is 5 months- the date of their first OFFICIAL kiss was on August 29th. Ok. Read on...**

* * *

"Rory! Get your perky little butt over here this instant!" Lorelai yelled across the diner to her daughter. Despite the harsh tone of her voice, she was secretly pleased- if not a little traumatized- by the scene in front of her. She barely acknowledged ber boyfriend Luke Danes as he gave her a chaste kiss and handed over the coffee, or, the elixar of life, as the Gilmore Girls called it.

The date was the 29th of January, and the air swirling outside of the diner was cold, with the promise of more snow whispering in the wind. Lorelai would know. She had an uncanny way of predicting the snow correctly every winter. Despite the chilling weather, Rory Gilmore, a seventeen year old High School Junior, was quite warm. This had very little to do with the piles of jackets and scarves covering her, and was the direct result of the serious lip-locking she was engaged in with her boyfriend of-she could hardly believe it- five months.

Jess Mariano was also very happy with the arrangement- kissing Rory was definitely one of his favorite hobbies. However, they were reluctantly seperated by Lorelai's calls, and forced through the haze of the kiss by the loud chuckle of Miss Patty. They seemed to realize simultaneously that they were not alone, and had been making out in the middle of a crowded room full of townsfolk.

Jess groaned a bit as he stepped back, keeping his arms where they had been- one tangled in her chocolate-brown hair, and one resting on her hip. He kissed her nose lightly, and smirked as Rory blushed deep red upon noticing their audience.

"What?" he said, laughing as her face got even redder.

"What do you mean, 'what?'" Rory replied, glaring. "They're looking at us like we're circus performers or something. Kirk looks like he should be holding a bag of popcorn while he watches the show!"

Jess shrugged. "Maybe, but it's totally worth it."

"Pig," Rory responded, fighting to keep her face serious.

"That's not a very nice thing to call your boyfriend on your anniversary, now is it?" Jess responded cheekily. Not giving her a chance to answer, Jess teasingly left her with one more chaste kiss before walking quickly behind the counter to grab a fresh pot of coffee. Andrew was holding his cup up impatiently, sitting at the corner table, and Luke was busy in the back, making breakfasts.

Rory sighed, smiling brightly, and pranced lightly over to her mother, who was making exaggerated gagging motions for the world to see.

"Mother, you can stop that. You've seen us kiss before, you know," she stated, rolling her eyes.

"But not like _that_. In public! What would your grandmother say?!" Lorelai said. Her shocked expression wasn't very convincing.

Rory wrinkled her nose. "I don't plan on having grandma walk in on us any time soon, Mom."

Lorelai just shook her head, chuckling. Rory couldn't have known it, but Lorelai was thinking back to a time when she was just a bit younger than Rory was now, and the formidable Emily Gilmore had walked in on her and her ex, Christopher, in a rather compromising position.

"Rory, you're meeting me tonight here, kay?" Jess said, swooping in for another kiss as he passed her, carrying plates loaded with eggs, pancakes, waffles, etc.

"Time?" she responded, getting up and securing her backpack straps.

"Sixish. And don't bother looking for me after school. I won't be here." He smirked and winked, giving Rory a lot to think about. Jess had done something outrageously wonderful on the 29th of every month since they'd been together, blowing Rory away with his romantic ideas. She often wondered where he could have come up with such things, seeing as he wasn't big on gushy romantic movies, or even books; though he did read a lot, romance wasn't his genre of choice.

"Bye," Rory said, heading out the door and walking toward the bus for school. Jess caught her arm in the doorway, kissing her again. Rory heard the collective sigh of the current occupants of the diner as they settled in for round two, but she was too lost in the kiss to care.

* * *

Turns out, six o'clock was a lot farther away than Rory had thought. School had gone by smoothly. She had an almost-encounter with Tristan that she narrowly and skillfully avoided- or, not so skillfully, since her method was hiding behind Paris, who was none too happy about it, and shouted so much that Rory was afraid the reason for her hiding would come barging back around the corner to see what all the fuss was about. But, other than that, her day had flown by quickly. However, school had ended, and she was sitting at home now. Her mother was at the inn, and Lane was at band practice. She had finished her homework quickly, and it was only 4:30. Another hour and a half to wait.

As pathetic as it was, Rory hated being away from Jess for any length of time. School was manageable, because she had plently to think about. Being a straight-A student took a lot of concentration, and she didn't have a lot of room in her head for her thoughts to wander. But when she wasn't in class, Jess seemed to consume every bit of brain-capacity she had available. She was used to spending every second she could with him, and now, on their anniversary, she was being asked to sit in her house alone like a lonely old spinster.

She opened up The Fountainhead, and read Jess's writing in the margins rather than the text on the page, trying to eat away at some of the time remaining. The clock on the wall opposite her in the livingroom was stubbornly slow, and she had quickly read all of Jess's notes. 5:01. Less than an hour.

Rory sighed deeply. This was pathetic. Getting up, she organized her school-books in her backpack meticulously, and then went into her room to straighten up the already spotless area. That lead her to the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and before she realized it, it was 5:30. At least now she knew that cleaning was an effective way to keep her mind preoccupied. And her mother would be shocked.

She cleaned herself up quickly, changing clothes, applying a fresh coat of makeup, and letting her hair fall in loose curls around her face, the way Jess like it best.

She bolted out of her house at 5:45, making in to the diner in less than ten minutes.

"You're early," was Jess's opening line, but his lips were on hers before she could form an articulate response. She sighed softly into the kiss, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck. One of her hands was busy with the small tufts of hair at the back of his neck, and Jess moaned lightly in response. "You're killing me, Gilmore," he managed before tilting Rory's head back and deepening the kiss.

Rory kissed him back eagerly, hungrily, and she wondered at what less than one day apart could do to them. They were behaving as if they had been seperated for weeks and were finally reconciling after their miserable, lonely time away from each other.

A cough from directly behind Jess broke them apart, breathing heavily. Luke's eyebrows were raised, incredulous that they were making out in _his_ establishment for the millionth time that day.

"Sorry, Luke. We're gone," Jess said, grabbing Rory's hand and pulling her with him to his car.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, though her hopes for a straight answer were not high. Jess was all about the surprises.

"Can't tell you that. Not yet," Jess said. He was fighting back a smile, and Rory observed that with shock. Jess wasn't big on smiling, so whatever he had to show her must be pretty impressive.

"Please?" Rory said, her tone pleading. Jess closed his eyes, trying to hold back a shudder. It wasn't fair when she used her voice and evil puppy-dog eyes on him. She knew it would get her whatever she wanted from him.

Jess tried for a distraction. "Have I told you yet tonight that you look absolutely beautiful?"

Rory smiled. "No."

"Well, you do. Breathtaking. I'm almost afraid to take you out. I don't want to share you with anyone else."

"Oh, so wherever we're going, it's somewhere public?" Rory's eyebrows raised, smiling triumphantly at her small discovery.

Jess gritted his teeth angrily at his slip, but quickly recovered. "Yes. And no," he hedged, trying to confuse her. It worked.

"And no? Jess, come on, please?"

Jess just grinned and remained stubbornly silent.

* * *

"Wha- Wow. No _way_!" Rory exclaimed, looking around her in amazement.

They were in a bookstore, and, for most couples, this wouldn't be the spot to spend an anniversary, but for Rory and Jess, it was perfect. Not _just _a bookstore, however, as Jess was quick to point out. There was a barista in one corner serving fresh coffee and other small snacks. The place was dimly lit, two stories, and crammed with so many books that it was tentitavely that Rory removed a volume from the nearest shelf, afraid that taking the tightly wedged book out would start an avalanch.

There were better lighted corners spread throughout the maze of reading material. Huge beanbag chairs were placed in these areas, their hues soft browns and beiges, matching the peaceful atmosphere. There was an entire wall on the second story devoted to CDs, and the collection was eclectic; a bit of everything.

"This is incredible," Rory breathed softly, afraid to break the silence. Looking around, Rory was shocked to find that her and Jess were completely alone except for the coffee server in the corner and a man standing behind the check-out counter.

"Yeah, I found it on my way to pick you up from school that one day, remember?" Jess commented absentmindedly. One arm was around Rory's waist, the other was brushing along the spines of the book in admiration.

"Yeah. Why is it so empty?" Rory muttered, wondering at how such an incredible place could be so abandoned.

"It's wedged between a huge department store and a closed down computer repair shop. Not exactly the ideal location. I almost missed it when I drove by."

"Thank God you didn't," Rory breathed. She led Jess into one of the beanbag adorned area, pulling a book out from the shelve closest to her. Jess imitated her, and they settled down together in the largest chair- a well-worn tan colored beanbag, which was comfortable enough to fall asleep on.

Rory opened her book, which appeared to be an adventure novel by some obscure and little-heard of author. Jess was delving into a Dickens novel. His arm was draped casually over her shoulder, and Rory's head was leaned against his chest. All in all, a very comfortable position, if not a bit distracting.

Jess's hand absentmindedly caressed the side of Rory's arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in it's wake. Jess was having an increasingly hard time focusing as he stole repeated glances down at his girlfriend, whose lips were moving ever-so-slightly as she breathed. The book was completely forgotten when her tongue darted out to moisten said lips. Jess dropped the book and put his hands on either side of her face, kissing her slowly, sensually.

Rory's book soon joined Jess's on the floor.

He was half on top of her when the sound of approaching footsteps broke them apart.

A timid apology sounded and the pitter patter of the embarrassed barista's shoes against the carpeted floor darted away. Her entrance had effectively broken the mood however, and Jess sighed, sitting upright. Rory scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Happy anniversary," Jess said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I love you," Rory responded, kissing the side of his neck softly.

Jess's eyes closed in contentment. "Love you more," he whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: Cheesy? Fluffy? You bet! This was sort of an intro chapter, and I hope you all liked it. In your review, if you want, it's always fun I think to put in your favorite line or moment of the chapter. Not only is it more entertaining for everyone than "great job, update soon," but it also gives me an idea of what you guys as the audience find works well with the characters. You are all amazing! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Author's Note: Um... truthfully, I have nothing to say here. Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: Must I write the words? Ack! The keyboard is biting my fingers in retaliation! _It_ wants me to own Gilmore Girls too! Then Rory and Jess could _finally_ get together! sigh. I own nothing. Except for all of the seasons on DVD. :)**

* * *

Lorelai opened her daughter's bedroom door, and nearly slammed it shut again. The scene in front of her probably shouldn't have shocked her, but she still felt the breath whoosh out of her at the sight. It was early morning, and she had heard Rory and Jess get in late the night before, back from their anniversary outing. Lorelai had been waiting upstairs to grill her daughter for the details, but Jess had taken too long to say goodbye, and Lorelai definitely didn't want to walk in on anything. Again.

But she had never imagined...

Rory and Jess were tangled together in the sheets, his arms wrapped possessively and protectively around her waist. Their foreheads were touching, and their expressions were contented and relaxed. Lorelai's "Mom eyes", as she thought of them, immediately scanned over the bodies lying on her daughter's bed, ascertaining that all clothing was still intact. In fact, their shoes remained on their feet, so the sleepover hadn't been planned.

Now, it was up to her to decide her reaction. Was she angry? And who was she angry at? Jess? Rory? Both? It obviously hadn't happened on purpose, so she really had no right to overreact. However... should she forbid Jess from being in Rory's room now? Should the door remain open? The thoughts swirled around in her head, making her dizzy. Early morning was not the time to make important decisions. Also, she wasn't very good at the mom thing. Correction: She was an awesome Mom, but not in the traditional sense. She was Rory's best friend, the person that Rory spent the most time with. Besides Jess. The thought brought a tinge of sadness to her usually cheerful demeanor. Maybe she could afford to be mad at him.

The ringing of her phone brought her out of her chaotic thoughts.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered dully. She was too tired to come up with one of her usual witty answering lines.

"Lorelai? Is Jess there?" Luke's voice was frantic on the other end.

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed.

Luke breathed out in relief, and then he stiffened again. "He... spent the night?" he choaked out.

"Yes," the word came out like a hiss.

His demeanor toward Jess changed instantly. "I'll _kill _him! I'm coming over to rip his little hoodlum head off of his neck!"

Lorelai tried to hold it in, but she let a little chuckle out.

* * *

"Rory?" Jess mumbled, coming out of sleep slowly. The first thing he was aware of was her forehead resting lightly against his shoulder. "Ro-ry..." his forehead wrinkled together in confusion. Where was he? Aw _crap. _"Rory," he said again, raising his voice. One of his hands left her waist and brushed her hair back from her forehead. He was afraid of startling her, but he needed her to wake up.

"Jess..." Rory sighed her eyes opening slowly, adjusting to the light. "Aw, _crap_!" she exclaimed, echoing Jess's earlier thoughts.

"We fell asleep," Jess said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah," Rory said, a startled laugh coming through her weak veil of sleep. "Has my mom..." she trailed off.

Jess grimaced. "You have a post-it on your forehead.

"Oh, no..." she groaned, peeling it off, wincing as it pulled loose a couple of hairs.

_Darling Daughter and Hoodlum,_

_Luke's, as soon as the two of you wake up. You have some serious explaining to do._

"Great," Jess scowled.

"It's ok, Jessie," Rory crooned, brushing a hand over his face. She was smiling mockingly.

"Gah. That _name,_" Jess groaned.

Rory kissed him lightly, cutting off any further complaining from him. "Good morning," she said when she broke them apart.

"Mmm... Good morning," Jess said, pulling her face back to his. A few minutes tangled together in the sheets, and the sound of her alarm blaring had them sitting up in panic.

"I hate that stupid Hello Kitty alarm clock," Jess growled. Rory got up and went to her closet to get a change of clothes, and Jess sighed in defeat.

"My mom is waiting, _Jessie." _Rory's voice was teasing, and Jess's eyes rolled instinctively.

"Hate it when you use that name against me, Rory."

* * *

"Rory!" Lorelai squealed as the couple walked in the door to Luke's Diner. Their hands were tangled together, and Jess felt Rory's hand tighten in support.

Lorelai's voice darkened considerably. "Rory's boyfriend!" her voice was mock-enthusiastic.

"Sorry," Jess muttered pathetically, hanging his head. "It wasn't Rory's fault, it was all me. Don't be mad at-"

"Mom, it was my fault just as much- if not more- than it was Jess's. If I hadn't let him come into my room so late we wouldn't have fallen asleep reading, and-"

"Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa _slow_ down," Lorelai cut through the frantic tension in the room. Jess and Rory glanced at each other nervously. Lorelai wasn't planning on them taking that threatening post-it seriously, but, as long as they were... she could atleast let them sweat over it for awhile. She fought down an evil grin. "One at a time. Rory first. I want the full account."

Rory breathed deeply. "Ok. We got home late last night, and I just wanted to show him a book in my room, so we went in there and I invited him to sit down with me and we read for a little, and he said he should go, but I told him to stay, so really, it's all my-"

"No, that's not what happened. Totally my fault, Lorelai. I swear. I wanted to stay. I didn't know we would fall asleep. Don't be mad at her," his eyes were wide, and his voice had raised during his explination. He squeezed Rory's hand tighter, and Lorelai caught the action.

And then she grinned. And then she giggled.

"What?" Jess managed to choak out.

"Messing with you two is so much fun," Lorelai sqeaked through her hysterical laughter.

"Huh?" Rory asked, bewildered.

"You two slept in the same bed _all the time_ growing up. Your relationship_ before_ you started dating was more couple-like than most married couples I know!" Lorelai said, still fighting through the laughter.

"So... you're ok with it?" Rory asked skeptically.

"Hell no. If I ever catch you in my daughter's bed again," she started, staring pointedly at Jess. "I'll kill you. However, I know it was an accident, and if you avoid similar occurances in the future, I think we can let this one slide." Lorelai winked.

Two gusts of suprised and relieved air left Rory and Jess at the same time.

Lorelai smiled again. "Let me get something straight. You, Jess, are relieved because I'm not mad a Rory. And you, Rory, are relieved because I didn't kill Jess."

They both nodded. Lorelai glanced at their faces, and at their entangled hands. "Bleck. You two are sickening. Get a room."

Jess chuckled, and Rory blushed.

* * *

"A new kid?"

"Where's he from?"

"Chicago, I heard."

"Big city boy. What's he doing here?"

"_Nasty _divorce with his parents, I heard."

"Poor thing."

"What's his name?"

"Something Bean?"

"Dean, I thought."

"That's it."

Rory and Jess listened curiously to the town gossips- Miss Patty, Babette, and East Side Tilly- discuss the new arrival to the small, quaint Star's Hollow. Someone moving to this town was big news indeed.

"_I_ heard," Miss Patty started excitedly, "That Taylor gave him a job at Doose's!"

"What?! But he's new! Hasn't been approved of!"

"Must be a kiss up."

"There's no other way!"

Jess rolled his eyes and tightened is arm around Rory's waist, pulling her away from the gossiping women. He buried his face in her hair, kissing the side of her neck. Rory shivered.

"I can think of a much better way to be spending my time than listening to those three wackos."

"What's that?" Rory asked as Jess moved up to her jaw. He didn't respond, but chose instead to push her back against the edge of the gazebo, and lift her mouth to his own.

From across the street in Doose's, the new kid, Dean, was securing his Doose's Market Apron for the first time. He hated this town. Glancing across the window, he saw an absurdly beautiful brunette girl being pinned to the side of the town's gazebo by a guy wearing a leather jacket who was kissing her fiercly. Dean glared their direction. He couldn't tolerate couples that spent all their time making out. Then again, if _he_ had a girlfriend who looked like _that_... He sighed. Why were all the good ones always taken?

* * *

"I'm Rory."

Dean stared. It was the make-out girl from the day before. "Dean," he managed after a second of staring.

Rory shifted the weight from one foot to the other awkwardly, and then offered her hand. "Nice to meet you, Dean. I heard you were new, and I thought you would want to meet a few people who weren't completely insane."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, that would be nice," he admitted, taking her hand and shaking it.

"This town is a lot to get used to, but it grows on you," Rory promised, smiling calmly.

Dean was confused. She seemed nice. _Really_ nice. She was sweet enough to come up to a complete stranger just to make said stranger- him- feel more comfortable in a new surrounding. What was she doing with leather-jacket-make-out-guy? Then again, maybe he was assuming things. Maybe the guy from before was good for her.

He realized she was waiting for a response, and he quickly zoomed back in on the conversation. "Yeah, I'm not here by choice, but things are looking up," he grinned meaningfully at her.

Rory realized quite suddenly that he still had her hand, and she tried to yank it away quickly without being rude. Jess came up behind her then.

"Hey," he greeted, kissing the side of her forehead chastely.

"Hi." Rory's face lit up when she saw him; Dean saw this and frowned.

"Oh, is this the new guy?" Jess said, smirking. Dean already didn't like him.

"This is Dean," Rory said. "Dean, this is my boyfriend, Jess."

"Nice to meet you," Dean said gruffly.

"You too." Jess's smile _seemed_ genuine enough. Dean still didn't like him. "Ror, if we're going to make the movie-" he continued.

"I know, I know, I'm coming. Thought I'd introduce myself to Dean, poor thing doesn't know anyone here," Rory smiled in Dean's direction, and Dean returned it. Jess tried to hide his eye-roll.

The two left together, holding hands tightly.

"Did he seem cool?" Jess questioned, somewhat skeptically. The guy seemed a bit pathetic. He was practically drooling over Rory already. Then again, blaming people for drooling over Rory would be a bit hypocrytical of him...

"Eh. Not let's-hang-out-all-the-time cool. Nice guy, though."

For some reason, the words brought a great weight off of Jess's shoulders, although he hadn't been aware of the weight in the first place. He couldn't quite place it. He hadn't feared Rory liking this Dean guy _too_ much, had he? No, ridiculous. Rory loved him.

"Oh."

"What?" Rory immediately caught on to something not quite right on Jess's expression.

"Nothing," he said. "Love you."

"I love you too?" Rory said, questioningly. "What's up?"

"Ah, it's really nothing. Forget it."

Rory nodded, dropping the subject. But something warned her that whatever was bothering Jess wasn't going to disappear over night. His annoyance was here to stay.

She couldn't have imagined that his annoyance was to take form a tall brown haired boy with a Doose's Apron and the look of a golden retriever- faithful till the end. She couldn't have imagined that Dean's faithfulness would be toward _her_.

* * *

Author's Note: I hate Dean. Just to clarify. _But._ I grudgingly _do _admit that he was good for Rory in the beginning. A good, sturdy, loyal first boyfriend. I _liked_ Dean perfectly fine until Jess came along. I'm just saying. If you think back to Season 1, I'm sure you didn't hate him back then. He was a pretty cool guy. I'm trying to portray that he's not a nasty, cruel person. He's not going to start beating Rory up or anything. He's perfectly good for _someone_ but definitely NOT good for Rory. Not while Jess still has breath left.

**PLEASE REVIEW with a fav quote/moment? They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Author's Note**: **Not quite sure yet where I want this story to go, but I'm working on it. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I own Gilmore Girls! Yep, I just signed the papers, and... aw, who am I kidding?**

* * *

No matter how many times she thought about it, Rory couldn't stop marveling over how _right_ things were between her and Jess. It was the middle of February. The 14th had passed with the usual gushy romance, and Jess had taken Rory to the bridge and gave her a pair of earrings to match the necklace he gave her on their two month anniversary.

At the moment, they were curled up on the couch in Jess and Luke's apartment, watching a movie that neither was too concerned about. Lorelai had stolen Luke for the night, so they had the place completely to themselves.

Jess sighed in contentment and brushed Rory's hair out of her face. She smiled in response and took his hand. Jess's thoughts had begun to drift about half way through Casablanca, which was playing on the screen; some of his thoughts weren't pleasant.

In the past couple of weeks, nothing noticeable had changed between him and Rory. They were happy. Unusually so for a couple their age. But brewing right on the horizon, Jess seemed to feel that things weren't going to stay this way. Dean was the reason for all of this. He was obviously enamoured with Rory, and she obviously thought he was a nice guy. Jess knew that Rory was 100 percent committed to their relationship, but he worried about Dean's intentions.

His head fell back against the coushins of the couch. He sighed again, this time frustrated. Rory shifted so she was facing him. "What is going on in that mysterious head of yours?" she asked, smiling lightly.

Jess attempted a smile back. "Just tired."

Rory nodded, disappointed. She had hoped that Jess might _finally_ want to discuss whatever it was that was bothering him. She was distracted by this train of thought by his lips, which had dipped down and started to kiss her neck.

She smiled. Whatever it was, it could wait.

* * *

"Rory!" Dean yelled. He was crossing the town square toward her, choosing to subtly ignore Jess, who was walking right next to her.

"Oh, hey Dean," Rory responded, smiling.

"Hey. So, I was wondering- I'm on the Star's Hollow baseball team, and we're playing tonight. You could come watch, if you want."

Rory tried to keep the smile on her face. "Sorry, Dean. Sounds fun, but I've got a date." She gripped Jess's hand as she said this.

"Oh, right. Maybe some other time," he said, making an effort not to glare at Jess.

Rory nodded noncommitally, and the couple made their escape.

"Baseball?" Jess asked, smirking. "Does he know you at _all_?"

"Guess not," Rory said.

"He's practically in love with you," Jess scoffed. His tone was playful, but there was an undercurrent of something else in his expression.

"No, he's not," Rory argued.

"He keeps on asking you out, and he won't even look at me."

"Not true!"

"True. Did you see him just now? He wouldn't even acknowledge me!"

"Well, you didn't make any effort to make him feel welcome, now did you?" Rory snapped. Then her expression softened. "Sorry," she muttered.

"S'ok," Jess said.

"No, it's not, it's-" Rory started.

"Relax. I'm fine. Sorry for getting all worked up over nothing," Jess muttered.

"I'm sorry for taking his side, I-" she was pleading.

"Rory! Really, calm down! You didn't do anything wrong!" he took a deep breath, and spoke again, his voice slower, smoother. "Come here." Rory stepped into his waiting arms eagerly, pushing her face into his chest.

"Bridge?" she muttered after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Bridge."

* * *

"Something's changing with those two," Luke observed quietly. The owner of the Diner and his girlfriend were sneaking glances at the couple that was sitting across the room.

Lorelai nodded absentmindedly. They seemed just as in love as always, but Luke was right. They were more... desperate, choosing to spend every second they possibly could together. Lorelai fought back a chuckle. Ok, so _that_ part had remained the same. Nevertheless... the two seventeen year olds seemed to be waiting for the inevitable; for something to mess them up.

Across the room, Rory's head was filling with the same not-so-pleasant thoughts. She brought her hand up from her lap and brushed her hair back. Jess's own hand caught it on the way down.

"Hey," he whispered. He tried to smile, but found he couldn't.

"Hi."

"What's wrong with us?" Jess wondered idilly, his thumb rubbing soothing patterns over Rory's hand.

She sighed. "I don't know. We need to lighten up."

Jess grinned. "Yeah. What do we have to be upset about anyway?"

Oh, if only he knew.

* * *

"Hey, Rory!" Dean called upon seeing her enter the Market.

"Dean," Rory nodded in acknowledgement, and then turned away. She was starting to realize that it was Dean that was at the center of all the problems between her and Jess, and suddenly she was in no mood to be friendly.

"I wanted to talk to you about something kind of serious," he mumbled. Rory turned around, curious in spite of herself.

"What is it?" she had known Dean for about three and a half weeks, and strongly suspected that he might be interested in her. However, he knew about Jess, so he wouldn't dare...

"I just... are you... happy?" he began. Rory shot him a confused look.

"I mean, with... that Jack guy, or whatever."

Rory's eyebrows raised. "Jess?"

"Yeah."

"Yes! Of course, I'm happy with Jess, what would make you even _say_ that?!"

"He doesn't seem like your type, that's all," Dean was completely nonchalant; he shrugged and went back to stacking canned foods.

"How would you even _know_ what my _type_ is, Dean? You don't _know _me!" Rory was seething mad by this point, and she couldn't seem to stop from screaming.

"Yes, I do!" Dean yelled back.

"I-" Rory cut off abruptly. This guy wasn't worth it. She turned her back on Dean and stormed out the door, an unpaid pack of licorice clutched in her hand.

* * *

She couldn't get the angry expression from her face. She stormed into her house, slamming the door behind her, and slamming the stolen Red Vines down on the table among the rest of the junk that was laid out.

Jess's eyebrows raised. "Whoa."

"Not in the mood," Rory hissed through her teeth.

"What happened?" Jess wondered. He hadn't seem Rory this mad in... well, he'd never seen Rory this mad.

"I just cannot _believe_ him! God, he just thinks he can push his way into my life! _Our_ lives! He doesn't know anything about me and-"

"Rory, Rory, slow down. Hey, what's going on? Who are you talking about?"

"_Dean_! Who else?" she screeched.

Jess's face was abruptly a mirror of his girlfriends'.

"What the Hell did he do to you?" he managed through clenched teeth. His hands automatically formed fists.

Jess's expression seemed to snap Rory out of whatever she was going through. "Nothing," she sighed.

"Nothing? Are you sure? Why are you so worked up? Did he say something-"

"Jess, calm down. I'm fine. Really. He just... bugs me. That's all."

"When you came in here, you were not just _bugged, _Rory. What did he do?"

"He just... questioned stuff. Questioned us. It would have been kind of sweet of him- trying to look after me and all. But really, he doesn't know _me_, he doesn't know _you_, and he knows _nothing_ about _us!_" the anger was back in her voice by the end of her speech.

"I hate that guy," Jess said. His fists slowly unclenched, and his jaw relaxed slightly.

"I don't... you shouldn't... Don't hate him, Jessie. Really. He just cares about me, that's all," she shrugged. She was beginning to feel not-so-fond of Dean herself, but she didn't like Jess making enemies. Paricularly enemies who looked as if they could hold their own in a fight.

"_You_ don't have to hate him. But me..." he scowled.

Rory sighed. "Let's just... relax here, for a second. Calm down," she suggested.

"Right, Calm," he muttered, kissing her forehead lightly.

* * *

"Rory, I wanted to apologize," Dean said. Rory was doing her best to ignore him, but he had successfully planted himself directly in her path to the Diner.

"Ok," she said, staring at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry, I know now that what I said was stupid. You were right. I _don't_ know you well enough to make assumptions like I did. But..." he shrugged. "I'd like to, you know. I'd love to get to know you better, Rory. You seem like a really nice person." He smiled.

Rory smiled back. "I forgive you, Dean. And you seem like a pretty cool person too," she said. By no means did she have any immediate plans to become best friends with him, but she didn't see the problem with mainaining a friendly acquaintance with him, if nothing else.

"Friends?" he said, unsure again.

"Friends." she started to stick out her hand to shake, but he pulled her in for a hug instead. Rory squirmed. This was beyond awkward. She patted is back a few times and struggled to free herself. "Bye," she said, quickly making her escape.

"So what was _that_ all about?" Jess said when she walked in the door.

"Oh, you saw that?" Rory muttered.

"Yeah. Care to explain?"

"Oh, well, you see... Dean and I have fallen madly in love. And we're eloping, seeing as I'm pregnant with his twin children. We plan to move to California. I'm going to become a trophy wife and stay at home making meals and doing laundrey for my hoard of children, since we plan on having several," she grinned wickedly.

"Don't joke," Jess groaned, kissing her deeply.

Rory laughed. "He apologized for what he said yesterday, and told me he wanted us to be friends," she said, shrugging.

"And..." Jess prompted.

"And he hugged me, which was awkward beyond belief, you have _no_ idea."

"Yeah, I saw that. I noticed you looked extremely uncomfortable."

"Thanks, Jess," Rory said, smiling sincerely.

"For?" Jess questioned her, confused.

"For not jumping to conclusions and screaming at me like you see people do in movies. For letting me explain first," she said, her smile remaining.

Jess looked shocked. "Of course," he said, hugging her to him. "Why would I jump to conclusions? I don't doubt you, Rory." His expression was serious, and Rory's smile only stretched further on her face.

"I love you, Jessie," she muttered, kissing him again.

"Mmm. Love you too," he broke a part from her. "And don't call me that."

Rory chuckled and brought her arms around his neck, reconnecting their lips.

* * *

Jess hadn't been lying when he had said that he hated Jess. And watching Rory's friendship with him grow over the next few weeks did nothing to ease his growing tension. Rory remained with Jess almost all the time, as always. But whenever she went to Doose's Market, she ended up staying to chat with the tall bagboy for a few minutes. Jess said nothing about this, and although Rory knew it made Jess uncomfortable, she justified it by restrticting her friendship with Dean to small talks and jokes whenever they happened to run into each other. He wasn't her favorite person in the world, and mostly her kindness toward him grew from the desire to be nice to the new guy.

Weeks passed in the same manor, and then months. Before anyone knew it, there was just one week left of school before the week off for spring vacation. Rory was bubbling with excitement to have a break from the vigorous pace of Chilton, where she was almost through with her Junior year. Jess was admittedly more excited about all the extra time he would get to spend with Rory.

Any issues that Rory and Jess had with Dean seemed to fade away, and the couple continued, blissfully happy, on their way. It was Monday, shortly after school had been let out, that disaster struck.

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun... I hope I can get more reviews for this cliffhanger than I have for the past two chapters! I appreciate your feedback enormously. I'm not as proud of the sequel to this story as I was of the original, and updates will probably be less frequent. I've got a hectic schedule, even now in the summer. Review Review Review Review Re- you get the point.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Thanks for the reviews, people. Read on!**

* * *

"Rory?!" Jess called, a bewildered tone coloring his voice. Rory's head whipped around. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Just five minutes earlier she had stepped into Doose's Market. It was Monday, the first day of Spring Break. She had gone in to grab a few school things she needed for the rest of the year, and Dean had been there.

Dean and her were still friendly enough, but Rory had been ignoring him lately in favor of spending time with Jess. But when she had walked in the Market that morning, something in Dean's expression made her pause. He had backed her up against an aisle, and before she knew it, he was talking to her about how much he loevd and cared for her, and how she shouldn't be with Jess, because he didn't care about her enough. Rory, of course, was in shock, and although extremely flattered by all the attention, could only think of one thing to say in response.

"Are you drunk?"

"No! Aren't you listening to me? Dump Jess be with _me_!"

"Whoa, now hold on a sec. You're serious about all this?" Rory was going through every conversation she had ever had with Dean since they had met a few months back. This sudden outburst just didn't compute. Sure, she had suspicions that Dean was interested. But _this..._

It was because of her distracted state of contemplation that she failed to notice Dean's lips hovering increasingly closer to her own. The moment he kissed her, she hopped back, realizing at last what was happening. She pushed against his chest, and Dean stepped back, confusion on his face. This almost made Rory laugh. How on earth could he be confused? He _knew_ she was with Jess!

"Rory?!" Speaking of Jess...

* * *

"Jess, hold on! Wait!" she charged out of the diner after him, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. He looked murerously angry. "You don't really think I kissed him, do you?" she asked, breathless.

"Of couse not," he growled. "I walked away so I wouldn't punch _Dean_ in the face. I know it's not _you._"

Rory breathed a sigh of relief and placed a hand on Jess's face. "Look at me." Jess's eyes reluctantly met with her own. "Relax, ok?"

Jess's eyes left her face and he stared agrily in the direction of the Market. "Relax? I just watched that guy kiss you and I'm supposed to sit her and do nothing about it?"

"Yes. He didn't mean any harm." Oddly enough, Rory wasn't all that angry at Dean. Of couse, she was upset with him, but there was something very nice about knowing that there were _two _guys out there who wanted to be with her.

"_What_?!" Jess shouted through clenched teeth. "You can't possibly be _defending _him!"

"No, no, I'm not. I'm just saying. I don't think he'll do anything like that again, so let's just let him be."

A huge gush of air escaped Jess's mouth. "Fine. Just... stay away from him, ok?" Jess asked meekly.

Rory turned to him gaping. "Stay away from him?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah. I don't want you hanging out with that guy."

"Well, I'm not going to go out of my way to avoid him, if that's what you're thinking!" Rory was a bit thrown off by Jess's attitude.

Jess's eyebrows came together. "Why are you mad at _me?_" he asked.

"I'm not _mad_ at you!" Rory screeched, glaring.

"Um... yeah, you are. What's going on, here? I should be the one yelling!" his voice was becoming increasingly harder to control.

"I'm not going to stay away from someone just because you tell me to!" Rory yelled.

"I didn't _tell _you to do anything! God, Rory, you know I would never try to control you!"

Rory was seething. "Remember when I was dating Tristan?" Jess flinched at the name but nodded uncertainly.

"He was a good boyfriend, until the end, when he told me to stay away from you, Jess. You and me were just friends back then, the same way that Dean and I are friends now!"

Jess was shocked. "It wasn't the same," he muttered.

"Like hell it wasn't!"

"So, you're trying to tell me that you and Dean are best friends and you love him and you'd die for him and he's the most important thing in your life? Or were you just lying to me when you told me all that stuff?"

"God, you're so _frustrating!_"

"Fine, if I'm so frustrating, why don't you just be done with me and go hang out with your best friend _Dean!_"

"Maybe I will!" Rory yelled, and with that, she had turned around and stormed away from him.

* * *

Jess wasn't sure how long he stood there, staring at the spot where Rory had been. He had been briefly aware of someone exiting the Market behind him a few minutes before, but he was too shocked to look up. Had that really just happened? Had he really just gotten into a screaming match with Rory in the middle of the town square? _Rory_ of all people? Snapping out of his trance, he jogged off in the direction Rory had been headed- the bridge.

Rory's feet were dangling over the edge of the bridge, hovering over the water. Her heart was constricted painfully, and tears of hurt and confusion were falling, unchecked. She was sitting there for a little over five minutes when footsteps made her glance up. To her confusion, it wasn't Jess.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked, sitting next to her on the worn wooden planks. He was sitting a little too close.

"Yes, I just need to be alone right now, ok?" Rory sniffed.

Dean ignored her, scooting closer, and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. Or, at least the intent was for it to be comforting. The whole thing was rather _un_comfortable for Rory.

"It's ok, Rory. You can cry," Dean said, his voice soft; his attempt at soothing her was failing miserably, but Rory was too nice to mention that.

"Rory!" Jess's voice called. He was coming through the trees toward them, and Rory glanced up, surprised. "Rory, I'm sorry, that was-" he stopped midsentence when he reached the bridge and saw the scene before him. Rory, horrified, realized that Dean's arm was still around her. "Figures," she heard Jess mutter. The most dejected expression crossed his fingers, and he walked away; not angry, but hurt.

"No! Jess, wait!" Rory yelled, shoving Dean's arm off of her angrily. Now she _was_ mad at the tall bag-boy.

"Jess!" she cried after him, grabbing his wrist. He shook her hand off angrily.

"Save it," he muttered."

"No, no, please, don't walk away! I didn't know what he was doing! He surprised me, that's all! Jess, wait, I love you, please turn around!" Rory rambled, stumbling over roots to try and keep up with his fast stride.

Jess turned around to face her. Rory nearly gasped aloud. She had never seen Jess's eyes look so _cold, _especially not when they were directed at her. "I said _save_ it. I have no interest in hearing your pathetic excuses." The words were hissed through clenched teeth.

Rory's breath gushed out of her in one motion.

Jess turned on his heels and stormed off. His hands became fists when he heard Rory's sobs, and the thump that her body made when she fell. He wanted to turn around. He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was fine. But if she didn't want to be with him, he wasn't going to force himself on her any more.

* * *

It was the start of their longest fight. Spring Break passed in a flurry of tear-filled movie nights with Lorelai for Rory, and a stubborn ignorance of Luke's attempts to get the story at of him for Jess.

School started again, and Rory went out of her way to avoid Jess. She couldn't talk to him when he was so mad at her. If he wanted her to stay away from him, she'd do it, even if it killed her.

Unfortunately, Jess was thinking along the same lines. He watched dejectedly from the sidelines as Rory and Dean apologized to each other and struck up an awkward friendship- the sort of relationship that results in one person liking the other without the feelings being reciprocated.

If they ever saw each other around town they'd turn and head in the opposite directions. It killed them both to do it, but slowly a month passed without a word between the two.

In fact, it was already June before the two spoke again.

* * *

"Ah!" Rory said, her Al's Pancake World take-out bags tumbling to the ground. She had just ran into someone- literally- and the mess surrounding her was the result.

"Oh, sorry, my fault," a familiar voice said.

Rory gasped. Reaching for the same take-out box, Rory and Jess's hands connected for the briefest moment. The touch sent an electric jolt through her. She missed holding his hand. Jess felt it too, and jerked his hand away, trying to keep his heart rate steady.

"I..." Rory started. "Jess, could I, I mean, could we..." she looked at him, and his eyes were the cold black she was all too familiar with now.

"I gotta go, Rory," Jess muttered. His voice cracked pathetically on her name, and he got up and walked away, trying to ignore every instinct in him that wanted him to turn around and talk to her.

* * *

"Hey, kiddo!" Rory heard the voice on the reciever, and nearly dropped the phone.

"Dad?" she questioned.

"Yeah, hey, honey, if you've got a second, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Um... ok?" Rory said, uncertain. She was confused. Confused because her dad hadn't spoken to her in nearly a year, and confused because she was having trouble remembering if she was supposed to be mad at him or not.

"So, first of all, how's your shoulder?" Suddenly, Rory remembered why she was mad at her dad. He had failed to show up to check on her when she was lying in a coma after being shot.

"Yeah, it's fine," she bit back.

"Good, good. So, you know about Sherri?" Christopher said.

"Who?" Rory questioned.

"My... ah, this is hard. I thought your mom would have..." he trailed off.

"Well, she didn't. So who's Sherri?"

"My fiance." Rory froze.

"Uh..." was the only response she could manage.

"And she really wants to meet you. She was thinking you could be a bridesmade." There was a pause. Rory couldn't respond. "Rory? Honey, you still there?"

"Yeah. You know what? I'll call you back, ok?" she didn't wait for a response. She slammed the phone down and was out the door before she let the tears fall.

Her feet were on auto-pilot, and she didn't know where she was heading. She blessed the time of day, increasingly grateful that night had fallen and there weren't too many passers-by to ask her what was wrong. Before she knew it, she was in front of the unlit Diner. She could see the shape of Luke wiping down the counters inside, and the closed sign was still swinging on its chains, newly flipped in that direction.

She took an unsteady breath and walked up the stairs, knocking on the door firmly.

Luke glanced up, and nodded her inside, a bit confused as to what she could be doing here. Rory had avoided Luke's Diner at all costs since the huge fight, and it was odd that she would come here now.

"I-" Rory started. "Luke, I was wondering... um..."

"Jess is upstairs," Luke said.

"What?"

"Jess is upstairs, if that's why you're here."

Rory nodded numbly and climbed the stairs, knocking hestitantly on the door.

"Go away, Luke," she heard Jess mumble. It was unbelievably good to hear his voice.

"It's not Luke."

There was a pause, and then the sound of footsteps approaching the door.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't hate me! I didn't die, I'm still here, and still in love with Jess Mariano. I have been UNBELIEVABLY busy, however. I mean, it's summer. There's supposed to be no homework. Stupid summer reading assignment. Any way, unfortunately, the updates will probably be further apart from now on, due to my hectic schedule. I hope you don't forget about me and like this story enough to continue reading and more importantly- reviewing!!**

* * *

Jess hesitated slightly. "It's not Luke." Even through the heavy door, Jess recognized her voice, and he knew she was upset. Slowly, he stood, his sock-clad feet padding gently across the room. He opened the door, and the moment he saw her, any hesitation he may have had was gone.

"What happened?" he demanded harshly. His mind went into over-drive, frantically searching for an explination for her blotched eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Are you hurt?" he questioned when Rory remained silent. "Rory, damn it, are you hurt?" he yelled. She continued to avoid looking him in the eye, so Jess grabbed her face in between his hands, forcing their eyes to connect. "Answer me."

Rory shook her head. "I'm not hurt. Physically."

Jess released her and took a step back, running a shaky hand through his hair. Suddenly, Rory was rambling.

"I'm so sorry to show up like this, I have no reason to expect that you would want anything to do with me. But I needed to see you," she sniffed. "My mom's at the Inn, and it wasn't her I needed to talk to anyway. I probably wouldn't be so upset over all this if it wasn't for the fact that I wasn't even sure if you would let me in."

"Upset over what? What's going on?" They were still standing in the doorway, and Jess ushered her inside and closed the door. Placing a tentative hand on the small of her back, Jess led Rory over to the couch and sat her down. He attempted futiley to ignore the way it felt to touch her again.

"My dad called," she muttered.

"He... Christopher called you?" Jess asked, shocked.

"Yeah. And... He's getting married, Jess, and Sherri wants me to be a bridesmade, and I've never even _met_ the girl, and, and..." she broke down, her tiny frame shaking with uncontrolled sobbing. Jess almost reached over to hold her, but he stopped himself just in time.

"And..." Rory continued once the sobs stopped. "I... I just... I miss you _so much_ Jess, all the time. And I try to ignore it, but it won't go away." A shaky breath escaped her lips.

Jess tried to close his mouth, which was hanging half way open with shock.

"You miss me?"

"What?"

"You miss me? I thought you didn't want anything to _do_ with me!"

"Wha- Jess, that's crazy! Why would you think that?"

"You were with _him_!"

"Who, Dean? He came to me! Jess, I tried to tell you that, but you walked away! I thought you hated me!"

"That's insane! You know I could never hate you!"

By this point they were standing, facing each other and screaming. However, neither of them was mad. In fact, they were both relieved just to be speaking to each other again, no matter the circumstances.

"So, hold on a sec," Rory said, taking a deep breath. "You thought I didn't want to be with you? You thought I wanted to be with... with... _Dean_?"

"I... Well, yes," Jess shrugged.

Rory laughed out loud. "No way! How could you think that?"

Jess grabbed her shoulders. "And you really thought that I was avoiding you because I was mad that you were with Dean on the bridge?"

"Yes," Rory said through a huge grin that was spreading on her face.

"Well, I was hurt, but I wasn't mad at you," Jess said. An identical grin was spreading over his own face.

"Oh, well then I guess it was all for noth-" Jess kissed her suddenly, cutting her off. Rory's entire body responded automatically. One hand pressed against his back, and the other came up to the nape of his neck to play with his hair. Jess had one hand on her hip, clutching the fabric of her tank-top, and the other arm circled around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible.

When Rory broke apart from him, gasping for air, Jess's lips moved from her mouth down to her neck, and up to her jaw, cycling over and over in a pattern that was driving Rory mad.

Neither of them were quite sure how they were going to stop, but Luke entering the room to see them in a very compromising position forced them to break apart. Rory had some how ended up pressed against the wall, although Jess was having trouble consciously remembering this.

"Whoa," Luke managed. "I guess you two... uh... made up."

"Yup," Jess responded, circling an arm around her waist and tightening a finger around her belt loop.

"Ok. Well, then, carry on- I mean, uh, yeah, I'll be down stairs. Bye."

The door closed, and Jess smirked as Rory's face flushed with heat. "God, I missed this," he said, kissing her again before she could respond.

* * *

"So. Care to tell me what you were freaking out about earlier?" Jess asked casually. It was a few hours later, and they were curled up on the couch together, waiting for a pizza to arrive so they could start their movie night.

"Nope," Rory said, turning to bury her face into Jess's chest.

"Rory," Jess said warningly.

"Don't make me talk about it right now, ok? I just want to be happy, Jess," Rory glanced up at him and gave him the patented Gilmore pout. Jess groaned.

"Evil. Fine, but we _will_ talk about this later, missy. Don't think you got out of anything."

"Ok, ok." The doorbell rang. "Mm. Pizza."

It was a few hours after that that Rory fell asleep on Jess's shoulder, the blue screen across from them indicating that Casablanca had long since ended.

Luke entered the room cautiously, afraid that he might be walking in on a scene identical to the one he had come across earlier. However, while the scene that met his eyes wasn't ideal, it was a lot more innocent that the earlier one.

Jess's eyes were half open and he was absentmindedly running a hand through Rory's hair, which was splayed all over his chest. One of her arms was draped tightly around Jess's waist, and Jess's other hand was resting lightly on her hip. Luke smiled lightly, placing a blanket over the pair.

* * *

"Luke! Luke, oh my god! Is Rory here? I've been frantic all morning!" A very disorganized Lorelai was walking, more like running through the door of the diner, bunny slippers on her feet.

"She's upstairs, she's fine. She's with Jess," Luke smiled slightly, and Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "With... with Jess?" a grin spread over the older Gilmore Girl's face.

"Go look," Luke nodded toward the stairs, and Lorelai walked in that direction, disappearing behind the curtain.

Upstairs, Rory was just waking up and trying to figure out where she was. Jess's hand was tangled in her hair, his head rested against the top of hers. Memories from the day before filled her head, and she smiled, turning her head slightly to kiss Jess's jaw. He stirred.

"Wake up, Jessie," she whispered.

"No calling me that," he groaned, still half asleep. However, he couldn't quite supress the smile that fought his way onto his lips. As long as he had Rory back, she could call him Jessie every day and he wouldn't care.

"Wake up!" she whispered again. His eyes remained stubbornly closed.

Rory grinned wickedly, and leaned up slightly, kissing Jess lightly. His eyes snapped open.

"I'm awake," he said, weaving his hand more firmly in her hair and lowering her face back to his.

They were engaged in a serious lip-locking session when Lorelai opened the door.

"You are in _huge_ trouble, missy!" she yelled, causing Rory and Jess to break apart quickly.

"Mom!" Rory yelled.

"Do you have _any_ idea what I've been through? You could have called, at least! Jesus, you have no _idea_ what what going through my head! Images of you lying somewhere in a ditch, or something!" Jess flinched violently at the image, and his arm found its way around Rory's waist automatically.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was coming home, but I must've-" Rory said to her mom, cringing into Jess and away from Lorelai's screeching voice.

"And didn't I tell you two I wasn't supposed to find you in the same bed again?" she demanded.

"Well, technically, this is a couch, so..." Jess trailed off, and Rory's hand came up to smack him lightly on the shoulder.

"You're not helping. Stay quiet, I got this," she muttered. Lorelai tried to keep the angry expression on her face, but it was a bit difficult when she saw how elated her daughter was. She hadn't seen Rory this happy since... well, since she had Jess had been together before.

Lorelai sighed. "I'm not mad. I'm just... I was just worried, ok?"

"Sorry," Jess said. He could only imagine what _he_ would have been feeling, not knowing where Rory was, or if she was safe. His teeth ground together and he lowered his head to bury it in her hair.

"It's ok. But... never again! You two need to ease up on poor Mommy, ok?"

"Sorry, Mom," Rory sighed, untangling herself from Jess and hugging her mom. She scrambled back to the couch, sitting eagerly in Jess's lap. His arms wrapped around her unconsciously.

Lorelai grinned. "Ok. I'll be downstairs with Luke. You two be good now, ya hear?"

"Mmhm," Rory mumbled, but she was staring at Jess, and Lorelai rolled her eyes, knowing she was being ignored.

The moment the door closed, Jess was kissing her, and Rory was having a hard time concentrating on her mother's conversation.

* * *

"Meet me here after school, ok?" Jess was saying through their kisses.

"Mmhm. I have my grandparent's dinner thing tonight but we can hang before that," Rory mumbled.

"Perfect. I'll see you then." They stopped talking then, and lost themselves in eachother. They were standing in the town square waiting for Rory's bus, and they only pulled apart when the bus actually pulled up next to them.

"Love you, bye," Rory said casually, stepping onto the bus and speeding toward Chilton Acadamy.

Jess smiled after her.

* * *

"Rory, how are you, dear?" Emily said. They had just sat down at the dinner table. Drinks had been rather uneventful. Richard had asked the usual questions. "How's school, Rory? How's the Inn, Lorelai?" And they responded with their usual prefunctory answers. Emily groaned about the maid and gushed over the D.A.R. function she had attended. Richard complained about a client from work and told an antidote about a lawyer friend of his. Emily complained about Lorelai's hair. Richard complimented Rory's good manners. And now they were about to dig in to some foreign looking dish that the two younger Gilmores were afraid to touch.

"I'm fine, Grandma. Everything's good," Rory grinned. In truth, she couldn't remember being happier. 'Fine,' and 'Good' seemed hardly adequete adjectives for her elated mood.

"That's wonderful. Are you excited for the wedding?" The room was deadly quiet. Emily smiled politely. Rory's face drained. Richard seemed oblivious, and Lorelai was looking around in confusion.

"Wedding?" Lorelai said after a second of silence. There was no response. "Rory? Wedding?"

"Dad's," Rory mumbled.

"Christopher is engaged to Sherri, didn't you know?" Emily asked, still unaware of the tension in the room.

"I didn't even know who Sherri was until Dad called a few days ago, Grandma," Rory said softly. Lorelai reached a hand across the table to hold Rory's, but she pulled back. "She wants me to be a bridesmade."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Rory! You'll look so pretty up there with your dad," Emily gushed. Lorelai glared, and Rory felt herself shaking.

"Excuse me, Grandma, Grandpa, I'm not feeling so well. I should probably get home," she numbly rose from her chair and left the room. Lorelai followed without a word to her parents.

"Why didn't you tell me, hun?" Lorelai asked when they were in the car.

"I couldn't. I don't know, it was just too... weird. I don't know what to think about him getting married. He didn't even show up to see if I was _alive_ when I was in the hospital, and now he just expects me to be there."

"Aw, hun," Lorelai brushed her hand sympathetically through Rory's hair. "You don't have to go."

"I know. But what if I want to?"

"You want to?"

"No. Maybe. No. I'm so confused, Mom! Choose for me!" Rory said, burying her head in her hands.

Lorelai chuckled lightly. "When's the wedding?"

"I hung up before he could tell me," Rory mumbled, ashamed.

"Ok, here's the deal. I'll call Chris and work this out, and then you can choose whether or not to go."

Rory nodded numbly, and stared out the window of the car, lost deep in thought.

* * *

**Review, and sorry sorry sorry for taking so long to update!**


End file.
